My Pre-Rebirth Guide
IMPORTANT NOTE: '''I do '''not play Egg Farm Simulator anymore. Please do not ask me to help you with a boss, as I will not be able to, partly because I may be playing with others, time zone, family etc. If you message ��������������������������������#4864 (I will confirm this later, I kinda forgot), I am willing to give tips up to Level 25K (which is roughly the level I got to in Clicker Heroes). Other note: Am I still on the leaderboard? ~OrganicStormMeep Intro Egg Farm Simulator is a clicker game where you kill chickens to gain eggs. There are 3 different kinds of eggs (more on that later). With eggs, you buy farmers to increase your damage you deal to your chickens with manual attack or Damage per Second. Naturally, you start at Level 1 and gain more levels on chickens by killing 10 chickens on that level. Every 5 'levels, there is a boss chicken which '''you only have to beat once. '''These bosses are significantly stronger than the chickens you will have dealt with compared to your last level so this is where most players get stuck. It is important you keep pushing and don’t give up in the beginning 'Retirement Eventually, you will get to the stage where you have unlocked all the farmers up to Aang and will be doing a lot more Damage than you thought you could've dealt. This is another stage where you have to be patient and just keep farming eggs. Typically, people will retire as early as they can or when they can't beat the boss with their Damage per Second. Don't do that! There are many ways you can beat a boss when your farmers can't by themselves (more on that later). Back to the subject of Retirement, it is recommended you push as far as possible to get the most Black Eggs possible. I would recommend 16 or more Black Eggs which would come at no earlier than Level 150. Easter Eggs Once you retire, you will need to find a farm again. Once you do, there will be an arrow pointing you to where Good Knight is. However, do not think that this is where Good Knight will always be as the spots of Easter Eggs are randomly assigned every time you get a new farm. Do not re-roll this egg as it is the cheapest egg in the entire game and is the most powerful until you rebirth. Rebirth This tester's progress may be hard to follow as not many players like to push so if you don't, don't follow this guide. However, if you like the style of playing the tester plays in, you may follow it but if you can push more, please do! GE (Gold Egg) Info To rebirth, you have to have GEs otherwise it'll be pointless. NOTE: The next part may not be accurate and still trying to figure it out. First GE earned at 1BE Second GE earned at 1.5BE Third GE earned at 2.52BE Fourth GE earned at 5BE Fifth GE earned at 7.5BE As far as I can tell, that is the pattern. (repeats every time your BE goes +e1) Rebirth Tester's Progress Tips and Tricks Ways to Gain More Damage Collect trophies for Tarzan, Robin Hood, Spartacus, and to get these trophies, stock up a massive pile of trophy boxes and open all daily gifts and sell them (unless you get something better than what you currently use). It is recommended you join the Discord Server and look out for anyone trading Tarzan, Robin and Spartacus trophies for 1 trophy box. (2 trophy boxes is just scam). If you have retired and have over 16 BE, you might be lucky enough to get dragon on first try and if you upgrade it 5 times, your damage will be significantly higher and this gets more and more important as you progress in game but if you are a very idly player, this won't help (at all). Ways to Gain More Eggs * Buy a Deviled Egg (this may not be very efficient as it has a 24 hour recharge) * Every time you use abilities on bosses, throw in the 'Treasure Hunt' ability (the fourth one) to gain more eggs * Ask friends! There will most likely be friends that are higher level and can support you even if it's for a little while. If not, I'm here * For pros: It helps if you have a high level newton egg and high level eggplant egg then you can use the 5th ability on a eggception and then use tornado and it gives you a ton of eggs only if you have high level newton egg and eggplant egg. -KooKooComma2 (that's my username) Ways to Beat More Bosses * Use abilities (be efficient with these and make sure you don't use unnecessary ones) * Find a decent weapon like a Legendary or Mythic cooling the Nine Tails Chakra Mode (the third one) * Ask friends! There will most likely be friends that are higher level and willing to help. If not, I'm always here =) ~OrganicStormMeep Category:Guides and Tips Category:Info Category:Pre-Rebirth Guide